


I don't want a lot for Christmas

by r0nj4



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0nj4/pseuds/r0nj4
Summary: Steve buys a Christmas present and has mixed feelings about it.





	I don't want a lot for Christmas

Steve had fucked up. That was not exactly out of character for him, anyway. But this time was worse than any previous fuck-ups he could recall. He had bought Billy a gift for Christmas. He’d even wrapped it in a nice box and everything. Now he felt stupid. Because it wasn’t like he could give it to Billy anyway. They weren’t _friendly._ Sure, sometimes they met in the woods and banged in Billy’s car, but that didn’t mean presents. 

Steve didn’t plan for it to become like this. How was he supposed to know that “come out to the quarry, Billy” would lead to Steve having Billy pinned up against a tree? He just thought they could hang out now that they had implemented some kind of truce. And anyways, Billy looked kinda lonely sometimes. Steve just wanted to help. (It made no difference that Steve’s only friends these days were his ex and a couple of thirteen year olds. No. Not at all.) But that was where they had ended up, a few beers later and Steve found himself grinding against Billy in his usual too-tight jeans, Billy tugging on Steve’s hair. Billy was a good kisser. Not that Steve had expected anything else. He was always doing that thing with his tongue, sticking it out and laughing. Of course he knew how to use it. 

But now Steve had gone and ruined everything. He’d gone with Dustin to the mall to help him pick out a “new cool outfit” and somehow he’d ended up completely transfixed by this long necklace with a cobalt blue pendant. For a second Steve had thought that it was just the color of Billy’s eyes. In a moment of complete recklessness (and when Dustin was busy browsing the store’s cap selection) he’d bought it. It wasn’t even expensive or anything, that wasn’t the problem. Steve still felt dumb. Because now Billy would find him silly. _Girly._ Really fucking gay, probably. 

Sometimes, Steve thought _maybe._ Maybe there was something more. Like that one time when his parents had been out of town and he’d taken Billy into his room and then spent what felt like an eternity learning exactly how to make Billy Hargrove gasp. He had a thing for Steve’s lips on his neck, apparently. And he loved when Steve nipped him, just this side of painful, on the earlobe. He fucking melted when Steve got his hands on his ass. Afterwards, Steve had started to wonder. Steve had finished way too fast and buried his face in a pillow, too embarrassed to look at Billy. He’d fallen asleep like that, and not woken up until early next morning. Billy had still been there tucked against Steve’s shoulder, asleep, looking completely at ease in a way Steve had never seen him before. Steve had been too ashamed and spent to even have the decency to return the favor to Billy after fucking him (which was honestly a really low point for him in his own mind) and _still._ Billy had stayed. That had made something bloom in Steve’s chest. Next time they met Steve had gone down on Billy in the back of the Camaro, putting some extra effort in it to make up for the last time. Billy had tried to push him away when he got close and Steve had stayed put. He’d ended up with Billy splattered all over his chin. 

“God damn, Harrington,” Billy had said and burst out laughing.

He was sweaty and his cheeks were rosy and Steve had never seen anything _prettier_ in his whole life. 

And then he’d bought the gift. He was obviously going soft. Soft for Billy Hargrove. It was ridiculous. Billy was not like the girls Steve had dated (not that they were dating, they obviously weren’t). It wasn’t like Steve needed to woo Billy in order to get in his pants. They had gotten into each others’ pants plenty already. He was evidently going crazy. It was just the thought of Billy’s soft hair against his shoulder. How damn _serene_ his face looked when he was sleeping. It was playing on repeat in Steve’s mind. 

They didn’t get a chance to meet during the holidays. Steve had too many aunts and uncles coming over to stuff their faces with food and interrogate him about his plans for after graduation. Billy was acting aloof, and didn’t return his calls. Meanwhile, the gift stayed hidden in the depths of Steve’s backpack. He didn’t dare look at it anymore. Anytime he did his heart started beating too fast and his mouth got dry and he had to close the bag instantly as to not lose sense of reality. The world really was upside down if Steve Harrington had bought a Christmas gift for Billy Hargrove. 

Steve found Billy under the bleachers between first and second period the first day after Christmas break. Billy was wearing a pair of jeans so tight that Steve couldn’t look past his waist, he was certain he would die of desire. They hadn’t seen each other for two weeks after all.

“Had a merry Christmas, Harrington?” Billy asked, leaning back, smoking a cigarette. There was an edge to his voice, like he was ready to get pissed off.

“The usual. Food and relatives and all that. Yours?”

“Not worth mentioning,” he huffed and Steve noticed a frown.

“You didn’t return my calls, though.”

Billy looked confused. “What calls?”

Steve snorted. “I called your house, your dad said you were out but that he’d tell you I’d called. You never called.”

Billy was staring at the ground, tightening his grip around the cigarette. He was smiling, but didn’t look happy at all, more like he was preparing for a fight. Steve didn’t understand a thing. 

“That’s my dad for you,” Billy said and smiled at the gray sky. “He didn’t tell me.”

“Oh.”

“He’s an ass.”

“Sorry ’bout that,” Steve said, suddenly feeling sad for Billy. “I mean, I could’ve driven over but I thought you were ignoring me, so. I didn’t.”

He shrugged and felt very awkward. He distracted himself by kicking on a pebble. Pebble’s were good like that. When he looked up Billy was looking at him with this weird expression that Steve hadn’t seen before. He looked all _soft._ Like his hair.

“Missed me, Harrington?” He smiled and tilted his chin up in that defiant way that made Steve feel warm all over.

He huffed, “Calm down, Hargrove.”

Billy stubbed out his cigarette and moved over to lean against the same rail as Steve, so close that their hips were touching. Billy always had a way of warming Steve up whenever he got close. Like his presence itself was enough to make the icy Indiana winter completely irrelevant.

“Here,” Billy said, holding out a pack of cigarettes.

Steve reached to take one, but Billy shoved the pack into his hand.

“Take it. This way you won’t bum off mine anymore. Can’t keep providing for you, pretty boy.”

It wasn’t even opened. It was a completely fresh pack of smokes. Steve felt something tingling in his chest. Billy had thought about this. Steve noticed that Billy still had his own pack in the front pocket of his jacket. It was a _gift._ Steve just stood there for a second, looking at the the cigarettes in his hand. Billy had bought him a gift. 

“Thank you,” he said, and couldn’t help smiling.

“Whatever,” Billy shrugged. “Quarry tonight?” 

Steve looked at Billy and noticed a blush on his cheeks. He felt giddy. It was enough to make him reckless again. He grabbed his backpack and started rummaging for it, searching for the familiar edges of the small box. He dug it up and quickly held it out, right as he felt the panic slowly starting to roll right back in. _Fuck_ , he felt stupid. 

“Merry Christmas I guess,” he stuttered.

He never got this nervous around Billy. Not even the first time he’d sucked his dick. Now he was blushing and wishing he could get the hell out of there. Billy didn’t say anything. He just stood there staring at the box for a while, looking completely lost. Then he undid the little string around it and opened it and Steve was sure that his heart was about to jump right out of his chest. Steve hadn’t seen the necklace since he bought it. It was still the same color as Billy’s eyes. Billy who seemed to be remaining silent.

“You don’t have to wear it or anything,” Steve said and ran a hand through his hair. “Just made me think about you, I don’t know.”

Billy didn’t say anything.

“If you don’t dig it, that’s fine.”

Billy still didn’t say anything. Steve felt like crawling out of his own skin.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out,” he said and made to walk away but a strong hand reached up to hold his arm. Billy was looking at him with that strange look again. _Soft._ Suddenly he had Steve backed up against a pole. 

“What’s next, promise rings?” he said, smiling.

Steve huffed and looked anywhere but into his eyes. He felt soft lips grazing his jaw. Billy kissed him. Below his ear, on his neck, right next to his lips. 

“Shut up Hargrove,” Steve said. His heart was pounding. 

Billy finally kissed him on the lips, his soft tongue moving over Steve’s bottom lip. They hadn’t kissed each other like this before. Completely without intention. It was dizzying. 

“Steve fucking Harrington,” Billy purred between kisses. “Trying to make me swoon with a pretty necklace, pretty boy?”

“Hah!” Steve snickered. “You love it.” 

“Hmpf,” Billy shrugged and Steve kissed his neck. “It’s alright.”

“You love it.” Steve couldn’t stop smiling. It was difficult to kiss that way.

“Didn’t need to buy me a gift.”

“You bought me one!”

“That was only cigarettes, whatever,” Billy ducked his head and Steve got a perfect opportunity to kiss his hair. _Soft._

“Still, made me happy.”

Billy had wormed a leg between Steve’s thighs and he hadn’t noticed when they had started grinding up against each other. And they were outside. Anyone could walk by.

“Maybe not the best place,” Steve whispered. “To do this.”

Billy chuckled into his neck and they broke away from each other. Steve put a hand through his hair and noticed it had been mussed up. Typical Billy Hargrove. It didn’t matter though, when Billy was looking at him like that. Desire and softness all mixed up. 

“Want me to be your _boy,_ Harrington?” Billy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

He looked into Billy's eyes. Those big, blue, beautiful eyes, that made him weak in the knees. They stood there, breathing the same air, looking at each other. 

Steve licked his lips. “Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and thank you for reading!  
> [tumblr.](http://a-station-on-your-way.tumblr.com/)


End file.
